You're my Pet
by Kuro Ouji
Summary: Seseorang akan terlihat biasa saja saat dilihat dari luar, namun apakah akan menghasilkan hal yang sama saat dilihat dari dalam?


.  
You're my pet  
Warn:AR,OOC,Gore,Bad word.  
Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Hope y'all enjoy it.

Fic ini ber-rated M, karena ada sedikit adegan dewasa dan gore, dan kata kasar.

Maaf bila ada typo dan sebagainya.

Terdengar suara deringan dan getaran di sebuah meja pada pagi itu, terbangun seorang gadis bersurai merah muda, Satsuki Momoi-nama sang gadis-. Ia melihat adanya telepon masuk di HP-nya, ia tersenyum saat membaca nama yang meneleponnya itu.  
"Halo, _Ohayo_. Ada apa?" ucap sang gadis dengan nada suara yang sepeeti seseorang baru bangun tidur.

"Halo, Momoi- _san_ , apakah hari ini kau ada luang?" tanya seorang pria bersurai biru muda-Kuroko Tersuya-

"Ah iya, hari ini aku luang, kenapa?"  
"A-ano, maukah hari ini kita kencan?" ucap Kuroko.  
"Baiklah,kalau begitu nanti ku tunggu jam 3 sore di stasiun,"  
"Yasudah, sampai nanti, Momoi- _san_."

"un.." terdengar suara dari seorang pria, pria itu bersurai merah, Akashi Seijuro namanya.  
"ah, maafkan aku, aku membangunkanmu?"

Ia memeluk Momoi dari belakang, "cium aku, maka aku akan memaafkanmu." pinta Akashi.

" _mou_ , apakah kau belum puas setelah melakukannya dengan semalam?!" bentak Momoi.

Ah iya, aku lupa. Sekarang Momoi sedang hanya memakai bikini.

CHU!

Tanpa basa basi, Akashi langsung mencium bibir Momoi, dan langsung menjamahi leher Momoi. Diciumi,jilati,dan gigit leher Momoi oleh Akashi.

"Jangan sekarang..Sei- _kun_.. Aku ada kencan hari ini.. dengan.. Tetsu.. _kun_ " mendengar itu, membuat Akashi menghentikan aksinya. "Dasar mesum!"  
|

|  
Pukul 3.15 sore, Momoi berlari dengan wajah cemas keluar dari stasiun kereta. Tampak seorang pria bersurai biru muda menunggunya.  
"Maaf, sudah lama menungguku?" ucap Momoi dengan nafas yang megap-megap.  
"Ah tidak kok, aku baru saja datang 5 menit yang lalu." ucap Kuroko dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya, begitu manis wajahnya.  
"Kalau begitu, ayo!" seru Momoi lalu menggandeng tangan Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum melihat yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya.

"Momoi- _san_ , bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain yang disana, katanya ada wahana baru lo." ucap Kuroko. "ayo ayo!" seru momoi.

2 jam berlalu, semua wahana telah dinaiki oleh mereka berdua. Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film, tadinya Kuroko ingin menonton film Horror, namun Momoi menolak, ia lebih memilih menonton film romance, karena tak mau kekasihnya marah padanya.

Kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat film berlangsung? Kuroko tertidur pulas, sedangkan Momoi ia sedang menangis tersedu sedu, sama halnya pada para gadis yang mengisi teathre tersebut.

" _Mou_ , kenapa kau malah tertidur? Tetsu- _kun_!" bentak Momoi.  
"Ah, aku tak cocok dengan film bergenre romance, Momoi- _san_ " jawabnya dengan tawa garingnya.  
"Bukankah itu bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih romantis padaku?!"  
"Aku tak membutuhkan itu, bagaimana kalau aku melakukan ini?"

Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Momoi, nafas keduanya saling bertautan,mereka hampir berciuman, wajah momoi memerah sekarang semerah kepiting rebus

"Ada apa, Momoi- _san_? Bukankah menyukai diperlakukan seperti ini? Layaknya seorang _couple_ di film film romantis?" ucap Kuroko dengan nada menggoda, lalu ia mencium bibir Momoi.  
"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Kita di tempat umum tau!" ucap Momoi dengan wajah yang cukup merah.

.

.  
Saat sampai di stasiun, Kuroko terlihat gelisah, " err, Momoi- _san_ aku titip tasku dulu ya, aku ingin ke toilet," ia langsung meninggalkan tasnya disamping kaki Momoi.  
Momoi tak sengaja menendang tas Kuroko lalu keluar sebuah pisau. Karena penasaran, ia langsung membuka tas Kuroko, ia menemukan beberapa pisau dan pistol, pisau lipat,dan juga sebuah kalung untuk anjing bulldog. Mata momoi langsung terbuka lebar,dan tiba tiba,

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Momoi- _san_?" tanya Kuroko sambil menunjukkan _evilsmile_ -nya pada Momoi.  
"Ah tidak, tadi tasmu jatuh, lalu aku membereskannya saja." ucap momoi dengan wajah pabik dan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.  
"Ja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ayo."  
"Eh tidak ap-"  
"Sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam, nona Momoi. Tak baik seorang wanita berjalan sendirian malam malam begini."  
"Tapi bukannya apartementku dan rumahmu berlawan arah?"  
"Tidak apa apa"

Saat sampai di apartement Momoi, Kuroko mencium bibir Momoi, cukup lama. Tak sadar jika dari atas ada yang memerhatikan mereka, "Kau jahat, Tetsuya." gumam sang pria bersurai merah.

.  
.

Saat pukul 10 pagi, Momoi sibuk melakukan 'kegiatan'nya dengan Akashi. Ia tak sadar jika sesari tadi handphonenya berdering terus menerus karena ada telepon masuk.

'Aneh, tak biasanya ia tidak mengangkat telepon dariku' batin Kuroko.  
Ia pun langsung memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartement Momoi. Saat sampai disana ia berkali kali menekan belnya, tanpa beepikir panjang ia mencoba membuka pintunya, dan terbuka. 'eh? tidak dikunci' batin Kuroko. Ia khawatir, khawatir mangsanya dimangsa oleh orang lain.

"Kau dimana? Momoi- _san_ , apa kau baik baik sa..ja?" suaranya melemah ketika melihat kekasihnya sedang melakukan _sex_ dengan sahabatnya, bukan, mantan kekasihnya, Akashi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, bangsat?!"

Kuroko langsung mengambil satu pistol dan 2 buah pisau dari tasnya, dan langsung menembakkan peluru ke bahu Akashi.

"T-tunggu Tetsuya, aku akan menjelaskannya!"  
"Menjelaskan apa? AKU TAK PERLU PENJELASANMU!"

"T-tung-"

Kuroko langsung berlari dan menusuk leher Akashi, lalu menusuk nusuk perutnya hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah, lalu ia menusuk mata Akashi,

" GYAAAAA! HENTIKAN TETSUYA!"  
"Hentikan, Tetsu- _kun_!"  
"Baiklah" ucap Kuroko lalu menembak dada kiri Akashi.

Kuroko mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan kalung bulldognya, lalu mengalungkan pada Momoi.  
"Kau itu milikku, bukan milik Seijuro." Kuroko menatap Momoi lalu terukir senyuman disana, _evil smile_ tentunya.

.  
Berbulan-bulan berlalu, kini Momoi hamil 7 bulan, hamil oleh Kuroko tentunya.

" _nee_ , kapan kau akan berhenti menyiksaku?" ucap Momoi. Terlihat banyak luka irisan,lebam,dan luka merah akibat cambukkan yang di berikan oleh Kuroko.

"Sekarang aku akan mengampunimu, Satsuki,"

.

1 tahun berlalu, kini anak mereka telah lahir, Kuroko dan Momoi kini hidup 'bahagia' bersama anak mereka yang bernaa Maki Tetsuya,Perempuan.

Kau tahu? Sekarang Momoi berubah menjadi seorang _psycho_ , ya itu semua karena Kuroko, dan mereka kini menjadi sepasang _serial killer_.

END


End file.
